Memoirs of a Lifestream User: A Winx Club Story
by Marksman Family 2013
Summary: Aaron Strife escaped his homeworld's destruction. He arrives in the Winx Club world, he and Mirta become attached. Then Sephiroth appears and threatens to kill Mirta if Aaron will not fight him. Will Aaron be forced to sacrifice Mirta to save the world?
1. Prologue

**Prelude: The Beginning**

My name is Aaron Silvers. Most of my friends know me as Cloud Strife, the main character from Final Fantasy VII, because of my hair color and style. The rest know me as Gohan, the Super Saiyan of the real world, though I don't have Ki powers like the Z-Warriors. I am what the people of the world would call an 'astral projectionist', or someone who practices astral projection, or, more specifically, out-of-body experiences. I'm just an ordinary 20-year-old father-to-be, for my girlfriend, Mirta of Alfea School for Fairies, is pregnant with identical twins. It was just an ordinary day for me, in my home-Universe, and my adoptive mother, for I had been taken away from my mother at the tender age of three. When I was about 13 years old, my biological mother, Mahlia, had sent me an old PSOne, along with Final Fantasy VII. I liked Final Fantasy VII right off the bat, for I was a huge fan of role-playing games. But then both the PSOne and my Final Fantasy VII game were stolen when the house I lived in with my adoptive mother, Geraldine Ryans, was burglarized, and man, was I _pissed off_. I went to look for the creeps myself. Oh I found them, alright, but I not only brutally killed them in revenge for also injuring my adoptive mother, but when I realized what I had done, and with the method I used to do that, though blind in rage, I only had a suspicion of what was dormant inside me. But that suspicion changed to full-blown discovery as soon as I had attained a third copy of Final Fantasy VII after trading my second copy. While I was playing my third copy of Final Fantasy VII, something happened that would change my life forever.

After I had beaten Final Fantasy VII, I got to the final cut-scene of when Holy flies out of the Planet Earth to stop Meteor from destroying the planet. But Holy not only shot towards where Meteor would crash, but it also shot out of my TV screen and into me. That's when I felt a tremendous energy coursing through my veins. But Holy also formed a ball of Mako energy in the space in between my couch and my TV. And the ball of Mako energy took the form of a man with naturally spiky blonde hair with a weapon that looked like the Buster Sword, but it looked different. After the light had died down, the man that the Mako energy had taken the form of was THE Cloud Strife, the only person I had ever considered my childhood hero.

Cloud had said that what had happened to me when I attacked the burglars in revenge was something that I had been born with. And that something I had done was a power that normally belonged only in his world. Cloud said that I was a natural Lifestream user. And he described what exactly I could do as a Lifestream user. I would be able to cast magic spells like I had done from playing the characters, including himself, who were the heroes of his world. But I would know every Lifestream spell there is to know in an instant, including the basic Final Fantasy VII spells Bolt and Cure, and the advanced ones like the Summoning spells, when the time was right and without the Materia that was required to know all of them. And since he said that that time was soon coming, I would have the full power of a Master Lifestream user and Master Ki Fighter, in a world I would soon arrive in, where the Lifestream was not real. When I inquired what world I was to be in, Cloud simply said that I would become a Specialist. I was puzzled over this cryptic response. Then he said that he would be watching over me from his world. Before he disappeared forever, he told me to choose my destiny wisely, for the archnemesis of him and his friends was to come and make me lose someone dear to me. The last thing I had heard from Cloud was that when I arrived in the other world, my appearance would change to look exactly like him, Cloud. And I would have the Buster Sword, Ultima Weapon, and First Tsenguri as my only weapons, and that I would not wield any of the phantoblades.

And then, it came. Cloud's chosen day for me. Astronomers had reported a rogue Mars-sized meteor headed for a collision course towards Earth. By this time, I had developed a watch-like computer device, which I had dubbed the Inter-Universal Vortex Watch, based on the one from Jet Li's movie. And just before the astronomers had alerted the entire Planet Earth of the impending Armageddon, I was still living with Gerri. I had just turned 20 years of age on July 23, 2008, which is the day previous to the Armageddon warning. Gerri had become ill three years before with leukemia, and was only given six months to live after the D.O.D (date of diagnosis). But she had battled it for three years. And whenever she was well for a few weeks, I worked on creating my IUVW (Inter-Universal Vortex Watch). But by the time the warning came, Gerri was sick to death with leukemia, despite me using my Cure 3 spell. She said that all she wanted for me to do was escape and live, no matter if it was on another planet or in a parallel Earth, just as long as I lived. I promised her that I would. Then I headed outside, to the center of the field of a backyard. I set the coordinates of my IUVW to head straight to a Universe called the Shao-lin Universe. It was about 20 minutes before the meteor crashed when the wormhole opened. The wormhole, just like in Jet Li's movie, ripped me apart down to the molecular level. After about 17 minutes of going through the quantum warp tunnel, I started to reassemble near the end of the wormhole. After another two minutes, I was back to being one-hundred percent intact, and then the wormhole disappeared entirely. Then, one minute later, after I had stood up again, I felt a terrible pain all over my body, but most prominently in my head, where I had a headache from the billions of people from my world screaming, like the Force disturbance Obi-Wan Kenobi had felt when Alderaan was blown up by the Death Star. I let out a yell of pure rage, enraged that I couldn't do anything with my Lifestream powers to prevent this. Was Cloud trying to punish me?! I didn't fret over the idea, because Cloud was then telling me that the meteor was not his doing, that it was the enemy he warned me about. I prayed to Cloud in apology. But when I noticed my hands in their clasped position, I noticed I was wearing white gloves and a blue and white suit with a blue cape. And when I looked at my reflection in water of a nearby swamp, I finally understood what world I had come to. I looked like a Specialist because of my uniform, gloves, and cape, but I was a pure albino unlike the five Specialists that I knew of. Plus I didn't have any phantoblade handles for use as weapons. I only saw the real Cloud's Buster Sword, Ultima Weapon, and First Tsenguri lying on the ground nearby.

I was in the world of the Winx Club, the world of six magical girls who were what we would call Fairies. I was in the Realm of Magix. It was only just then that I realized the true destiny of my role as a Lifestream user and Ki Master: I was to be the Protector of the Magical Universe. I was to help the Winx Club defeat their enemies. I was to be a hero of this new Universe. And I was to live forever in order to possibly protect the Winx Club Universe from destruction. And I would fulfill those tasks, even if it costs me my life.

My name, now, is Aaron Strife, brother of Cloud Strife. And this is my story, the memoirs of a Specialist, Lifestream user, and Ki Fighter.


	2. A New Beginning in Life

**A New Beginning in Life**

I was shocked. When I saw my reflection in the water, I was shocked that I looked exactly like my brother Cloud. But an explosion had interrupted my thoughts. When I looked in the direction of the sound, I saw something in the distance, but I also noticed that it was dark with black clouds. And it was raining with a reddish-brown sludge. Then I realized that it was the stuff that made the Army of Decay. And when I turned around to looked down the road I was on, which was the Invisible Road, I saw the Army of Decay approaching. And among the monsters of rot, I saw three throne looking things with one girl on top of each one. And it was then that I realized who it was: the Trix, Icy, Darcy, and Stormy. When I saw them, for the first time in my life, I was actually scared. I tried to think of some way to get away from the approaching Army of Decay and Trix, but my mind was racing so fast that I couldn't think of anything. Then my brother's voice spoke to me in my head, as if by telepathy.

Cloud said, _Summon one of those Red Fountain hoverbikes. I gave you that much in Winx Magic._

I felt calm after hearing my brother's voice. I went into a meditative state, summoning the small amount of Winx Magic that he said he gave me. And before I knew it, a Red Fountain hoverbike was right in front of me. I looked back at the Army of Decay. They and the Trix were significantly closer. They most likely must've seen me by now. So I quickly picked up my weapons, hopped onto my new hoverbike, revved it up, and shot forward at the highest speed possible. But as I was driving forward, I sensed something behind me. When I looked, a bolt of lightning had struck the ground, barely missing the back end of my hoverbike. I wouldn't be able to make anymore near-misses like that for much longer. I was going at the hoverbike's top speed of 110 miles per hour. Then I noticed a small red switch on the left steering handle. When I flipped the switch forward, I felt the bike shoot forward with a big burst of speed, which stayed constant. In less than a minute, I arrived at the campus of Alfea. Before I had reached the gate, I switched off the turbo and put on the brakes so I wouldn't crash. Then that's when the wing-looking gate slid down, and then I drove the bike into the courtyard of the campus. As I drove the bike towards the fountain in the center of the courtyard, a lot of looks were placed on me. I ignored them. Then I parked the bike, shut it down, and put my three weapons on my back, in the shape of an asterisk symbol. My brother had given me a sheath that would fit all three weapons, the Buster Sword, Ultima Weapon, and First Tsenguri, onto my back. Then a very old-looking man, in beige and white clothing, walked up to me, flanked by a very robust, brown-haired man of a younger age and a teenage boy with medium blonde hair and the same clothing as me. The old man also had a dragon staff in his right hand, with a bluish crystal ball in the dragon's mouth. I could tell right off the bat that he was a wizard.

"Welcome to Magix, Aaron Strife of Earth Prime. I've been expecting you, even though now is a bad time."

"How have you been expecting me?" I said in surprise. "I never told you I was coming."

"No, you didn't," said the old man matter-of-factly, "But your brother, Cloud Strife, did."

"Oh," I said in surprise. It's one thing to come out of a video game as if you were real. But to arrive in an Earth where Playstations and Final Fantasy didn't exist? That was just plain-as-day freaky. Then I got a hold of myself and looked at the old man.

"Well, it's nice to meet you and the Specialists in person, Professor Saladin of Red Fountain." I replied with a sly smile, bowing like I did with my martial arts sensei to show my respect for his status, though he was in Alfea because Red Fountain had been destroyed. Because I was a fan of the Winx Club cartoon, I knew exactly what would happen and when. Professor Saladin obviously noticed my smile was a sly one. He smiled too and took my hand. We shook hands.

"I see you know about me and my hero students," Saladin replied.

My livelihood plunged for a few moments. But then I got a hold of myself again and looked at Saladin, smiling. But I could tell that Saladin had noticed my brief loss of livelihood.

"I know about all of Magix from the Internet and television." I replied. I walked up to the blonde teenager.

"You are Prince Sky, heir to the throne of Planet Eraklyon and Bloom's boyfriend." I said. I smiled when Sky's jaw dropped in surprise. I moved on to Professor Codatorta.

"Professor Codatorta, assistant principal of Red Fountain. You also come from the Fortress of Light. You fight with a purple phantoblade and a purplish-white energy whip." Professor Codatorta just cocked up an eyebrow. Then I moved to the last of the three that had approached me, Professor Saladin.

"And you are Professor Saladin, headmaster and principal of Red Fountain." I said to Saladin, bowing to him like my sensei to show my respect for his status once again. "You are a very powerful wizard, one of the three points of magic in the realm of Magix, and you helped Ms. Faragonda and Professor Griffin defend the kingdom of Sparx when Baltor and the Ancestral Witches attacked it to look for the Dragon's Fire." Saladin smiled with curiosity.

"So, you do know as much about us as your brother Cloud said you did." Professor Saladin replied.

"Of course." I replied. "I know the entire history of this Universe from the info on the Internet."

"Well…" Professor Saladin started to say. "I have been ordered by your brother himself to make you a student of Red Fountain. Will you accept this opportunity?"

I looked at the other two people's faces, looking for something in their eyes that said they didn't trust me. But I found the complete opposite in everyone's eyes. I shrugged, and then looked back at Professor Saladin.

"I accept this honor with my whole heart, Professor Saladin." I said to him, bowing before him to show my respect for his status one last time. "Besides..." I said as I got up, "I don't have anywhere to live in this Universe. So I'd like to stay here. And now that I'm a student of Red Fountain and a member of Sky's squad, I would just like to be called Alchemist, or X for a shorter name."

"I think those names suit you perfectly," Professor Saladin replied. "And yes, you're now a student of my school and a member of Prince Sky's squad."

"Welcome aboard my hero squad, X." Sky said with sincerity in his voice, extending his hand. I took it. "As soon as we get a new campus, you can sleep in my dorm room. There was still an extra bed, and I bet there will still be one when we get our new campus built."

"Thanks, Sky." I replied. I was wondering why one of the witches was always looking at me and why she would look away and blush when I would notice her looking at me. So I used my telepathy on her and since she probably didn't have psychic abilities, she wouldn't notice me in her mind. I was starting to glow with an energy that only I could see, which the others didn't see, and read her mind. To my surprise, it was Mirta, the witch that would become a transfer student once the imminent invasion was over. But I still read her mind.

_I think that new hero with the spiky blonde hair is cute,_ Mirta said in her mind, which I heard in my own. _But I'm afraid he won't feel the same way. I mean, even though I don't know him, he looks exactly like the boy in my dreams when the voice told me that I would meet a boy that had three old metal swords with him. I just hope he feels the same way as I do for him._

_You don't have to worry about asking me, Mirta,_ I said mentally, _for I will be the one to ask you first._ Then I went with Sky after he motioned for me to follow him. He took me over to where his squad was. His squad gathered around me and Sky.

"X, meet your fellow squad members," Sky said, pointing to the first boy, going from left to right. "This is Riven, Timmy, and my squire, Brandon."

"Glad to finally meet all of you in person." I said, shaking hands with each of them. "You all look exactly like I had seen on the Internet"

"Hey Sky, ain't he a bit old to be a student at Red Fountain?" Riven said with a little bit of distrust.

"Professor Saladin had talked with X's brother, Cloud Strife, who had asked Professor Saladin to make X a student of Red Fountain." Sky said to Riven.

"He'll be the oldest freshman in the history of Red Fountain." Timmy said.

"Yeah, I guess I will, won't I?" I said with a laugh. "Plus, as my brother said to Professor Saladin, I will not be using any phantoblades, because since I have my brother's powers, I will only use his three indestructible metal swords, which you can see on my back here," I continued, pointing to the three long and very broad metal swords strapped to my back. Timmy asked me if he could scan them, and I obliged. He scanned them with his little laptop-looking computer, and he let out a "What the hell?" out of surprise. Sky turned to his friend.

"What is it, Timmy?" Sky asked his surprised friend. Timmy looked at his squad leader with a surprised look on his face.

"I thought X was bluffing..."

"But what did your computer tell you?" asked Riven, with disbelief in his voice. "I thought he was bluffing, too. No metal element or metal alloy in the entire Universe is even close to being indestructible."

"But that's the thing, Riven, X wasn't bluffing." Timmy said, showing his friends, including Sky, the results of the scan. "Look, these results are clear. His three metal swords, the Buster Sword, Ultima Weapon, and the First Tsenguri are all made of an indestructible metal alloy, including the sub-swords of the First Tsenguri."

Before anyone of us could say another thing, we heard an explosion coming from the gate wall of the Alfea campus. Everyone was yelling as they attacked the attacking Army of Decay, which had broken through the wall. I pulled out the Ultima Weapon from the center sheath in the middle of my back and charged at the bulkier headless monster of rot. I performed my Omnislash technique and decimated the monster. That's when I heard a girl scream. When I looked behind me I saw a rot monster of the same type I had destroyed hit Mirta with its fist. She crashed into the wall, falling to the ground, being knocked out cold on contact with the wall. I started to get enraged, then suddenly, I had let out a really enraged yell and, with a burst of power, my hair got really spiky and turned a light green color, including my eye color. Then my brother told me that I was in Lifestream Rage Level 1, an ability like the Saiyans, but unique only to me and no other Lifestream user. I smiled and thanked my brother telepathically, and charged at the rot monster that had attacked Mirta. And just when it was about to attack her again, Mirta had woken up. When she looked up, she saw a fist coming down on her, and she cowered down, bracing herself for the impending impact. And just as the monster was about to hit her, Mirta had heard a loud clang, as if the sound came from metal. When she looked, I was there; blocking rot monster's fist with a strength I never knew was within me. She saw the flaming light green aura around me, and that my hair was spikier than it was when she first saw me. I looked down at her and smiled.

"I'll protect you, Mirta." I said as I swung my sword and swung the monster's fist-like hand away. The monster was about to attack me just as time slowed around me, and I performed my Braver technique and sliced the rot monster in half. And as I stood on my feet again and time went back to normal, the monster melted into the individual rot worm-like things it was made of. But the worms built up into four red-eyed, tentacle-mouthed monsters of rot.

"Shit!" I said, spitting out the curse. I called upon my Lifestream summoning powers and was about call forth Ramuh. And as I summoned Ramuh, I yelled a phrase.

"JUDGMENT BOLT!" I yelled, raising a hand and disappearing like a ghost. And to everyone's surprise, bolts of lightning struck the center of the courtyard of Alfea. And that's when they, the Cloud Tower witches, including Mirta, the Fairies, and the Specialists saw a circular pyramid-like thing rise up out of the ground. And after the pyramid had risen to its' highest point, an old man in god-like robes appeared and raised his staff in the air. And lightning bolts from the old man's staff spun in a wide circle, hitting all of the rot monsters and disintegrating them to nothing but ash, including the three thrones made of rot the Trix were sitting on. The three witches looked around to see who or what had destroyed their entire army. Then they looked in my direction after Ramuh had disappeared, seeing me reappear. That's when Stormy stunned all of the witches, Fairies, and Specialists with really powerful strikes of lightning. While everyone was stunned, I saw Mirta on the ground, groaning in pain because of the lightning that had struck her. I let out the most intense yell of fury I had ever let out of my mouth and my powers went past their limits. My hair started to grow longer and spikier, and as I kept up the yell, my power was growing exponentially. Then there was a big blast of air as I attained Lifestream Rage Level 3, equivalent to Super Saiyan Level 3. After the cloud of dust had disappeared and the Trix had looked at me, they saw me in Lifestream Rage Level 3 form, my hair long and spiky, light green in color, and down past my waist, like Goku in Super Saiyan Level 3, and my eye color was a light green color like my hair. I looked up at the Trix with my eyes closed, and then I opened my eyes really fast with an angry look in my eyes. I was feeling a most intense anger unlike anything I had ever felt before.

"You should be proud of yourselves, Icy, Darcy, and Stormy." I said, looking at each of them with anger. "You're the first ones to ever push me this far in battle."

"Do you honestly think that you alone can beat us?" Icy said with disbelief. "You saw what we did to your friends and your precious Wiccan-wannabe girlfriend. You're still alone, no matter what. Do you honestly think we cannot win?"

"Well..." I hissed. "That's up to you." I lowered my arm again, and, if that was a signal, jumped and flew towards the three witches.

_Estuans interius_

_Ira vehementi_

_Estuans interius_

_Ira vehementi_

I put the Ultima Weapon back in its' sheath and pulled out the First Tsenguri. The three witches summoned an indestructible dark magic sword for each of them. I flew towards Darcy first and clashed blades with her. A few quick strikes of my First Tsenguri followed, skillfully blocked by Darcy, but I could see it. I could see she was having trouble blocking my sword strikes, most likely because of my new inhuman strength. Yes, that was it. It was because of my new inhuman strength... It was too much for the Trix girl to handle and I would prove it. As I heard the first lines of 'One-Winged Angel', which the heavens themselves sang for me, a felling of great pride came over me. I was the Hero of Magix.

_Cloud Strife X!_

_Cloud Strife X!_

I swung my legendary sword with all of my might. Darcy blocked it with tremendous difficulty. I pressed against her sword with mine, trying to make her retreat. She tried to do the same, but I had just been given all of Sephiroth's inhuman strength by my brother. I was stronger. As I leaned into her face, I couldn't help but smirk. The heavens shouted my name.

"Even heaven and hell sing their praises for my completion. You are like flies before my god-like might!" I jumped over Darcy and slashed her in the back, knocking her into Stormy. I ducked, but I got caught in Icy's Ice Coffin. They thought they had contained me, but they were wrong. With a sudden burst of energy, the ice had exploded from around me into shards that flew in every direction outward from me. They just looked at me in shock. I laughed maniacally at the three dumbfounded witches.

"You think even ice can contain a person of my power?" I said as if I was a maniac. I could not believe that these three miscreants tried to contain me in a bunch of ice. I charged at the witches again, clashing blades with them yet again.

_Estuans interius_

_Ira vehementi_

_Estuans interius_

_Ira vehementi_

As I got up from ducking, the air around me heated up and then there were flames of dark fire around me. An Incendium spell from Darcy, no doubt. Clenching my jaw, I jumped in the air, my temporary levitation powers almost enabling me to fly high above the searing heat. Gravity pulled me down again, but I stabbed my First Tsenguri into the side of the fallen tower of Alfea, landing on an edge above them. I looked down on them and grinned.

"On your knees. I want to see you beg for mercy." Then I slashed off the entire edge I was standing on, a rain of stone now plummeting towards the two. Using their dark magic, enhanced by the Dragon's Fire, the three witches succeeded in keeping any debris from falling on them by creating a dark magic force field around them.

_Cloud Strife X!_

_Cloud Strife X!_

Suddenly I flew through Darcy's Incendium spell, ignoring the painful, searing heat. Her surprise was great and my First Tsenguri tasted her flesh once again as I ripped open her side. She groaned but managed to swing her sword. In the nick of time I ducked and retreated my First Tsenguri, swinging it at her legs. She jumped out of the way to let Icy's Ice Blast spell pass by. I had no time to duck or get away; otherwise I would be frozen in ice again. So I brought my First Tsenguri in front of me and braced myself for the impending impact. The beam of ice magic hit my sword, its' strength was tremendous and I had trouble. My feet were slipping away. A cry of fury escaped my lips and, with a burst of strength, I smacked the Ice Blast beam aside. It landed on the side of Alfea and exploded.

_Sors, immanis_

_Et, innanis_

_Sors, immanis_

_Et, innanis_

The explosion blew a hole in the wall of Alfea and sent stone debris flying in all directions. I jumped and soared through the air and avoided getting hit. Yes, even though it was only temporary, levitation powers are handy. Icy, Darcy, and Stormy once again used their powers to shield themselves. As I landed behind them, I suddenly noticed they were gone. Automatically I jumped forward. That hadn't been a bad idea, because all three witches' swords missed my skull. I quickly turned and blocked their swords. Strike after strike of my First Tsenguri followed. The sound of metal colliding against metal filled the air. And as I was colliding swords with the witches, Bloom appeared, flying above the Alfea campus, watching the battle, and with her powers renewed. I looked towards her and telepathically told her to stay away, that I would take care of the witches myself. She agreed and went to hide behind the Alfea walls. I continued my sword-clashing with the witches.

_Estuans interius_

_Ira vehementi_

_Estuans interius_

_Ira vehementi_

Darcy fired Incendium spells to backup Icy and Stormy. Darcy and I ducked between the assaults, constantly striking at each other with our weapons. Her movements were fast, but mine were even faster. She was wounded and I hadn't been hit even once. Overpowered? Perhaps, but at that moment I was glad to be. If I had been any weaker I would have been killed; and put my new family name Strife to shame. I didn't slow the pace of my assault at all. On the contrary, it only seemed to quicken. And then that's when Darcy let her guard down for a second, and I seized the opportunity. As quick as lightning, I slashed open Darcy's stomach. She felled to the ground, bleeding. But I put some of my energy into her to keep her alive for up to 30 minutes past the end of this battle. I turned my focus on Icy and Stormy. I attacked them this time and, with Darcy out of the way, I would be able to finish this battle swiftly and easily. I could tell that Icy was starting to get tired, so I attacked her first.

"You're weakening." I smiled to her.

"Dream on." She hissed.

"Ah, but my dream has already come true."

_Cloud Strife X!_

_Cloud Strife X!_

As our weapons parted from another pushing contest, Icy fired another Ice Blast spell. I dodged and lashed out at her. She blocked with difficulty, but managed to smile.

"You're power may be great, but it still can't beat our teamwork." I glanced at stormy, who raised her hand along with Icy's. I did a backflip, but I had hesitated too long for just a second. A dragon in the form of the Great Dragon, made of ice and lightning, formed in the air, snarling and trying to grab me. I jumped into the air, but the serpent made from ice and lightning pursued me. It was catching up, and gravity was already slowing my flight and pulling me earthwards again. I stopped in midair and watched the approaching dragon. A sly grin appeared on my face. It was a risk, but it was better than getting fried by the deadly mix of electricity and water. I sped towards the dragon.

_Veni, veni, venias_

_Ne me mori facias_

_Veni, veni, venias_

_Ne me mori facias_

As the Lightning/Ice Dragon opened its' maw, I held the First Tsenguri in front of me as I fell straight into the dragon. But before it could even close it's' maw, I had already split the head into two pieces. As I continued towards the ground, my First Tsenguri always going first, the dragon got sliced into two pieces more and more. When I stood steadily on my two feet again, the two pieces of the sparking ice dragon exploded. I watched the shocked faces of the two remaining witches, who looked dumbfounded.

"Was it something I said?" I smiled innocently.

_Veni, veni, venias (Gloriosa, Generosa)_

_Ne me mori facias (Gloriosa, Generosa)_

_Veni, veni, venias (Gloriosa, Generosa)_

_Ne me mori facias (Gloriosa, Generosa)_

Now they were dead serious about killing me. They flew in my direction at the same time. I jumped over Icy and tried to slash her, but this time she could escape my strike. They closed in from both sides. I glanced at them both. The moment both of them jumped towards me, I flew into the air, making them collide against each other. I landed on them, making them groan in pain. With great effort, I swung them both of the remaining witches in the air.

_Cloud Strife X!_

I jumped after them. Stormy was falling already since she was heavier. I readied my First Tsenguri. A blue flaming aura surrounded me as I approached the falling storm-powered witch. My First Tsenguri was charged to the maximum with power. I struck Stormy and at the same time the energy of the Lifestream was fired from my blade into her. I realized that I had just performed a really powerful Limit Technique. I had just performed Blade Beam, my Brother's first Limit Level 2 Technique. Stormy plummeted to the ground.

Cloud Strife X!

Icy saw me approach and tried to stop me, but because of the speed of her flight, she was unable to. I caught up with her and even passed her, stopping in mid air just below her. I raised my First Tsenguri and, before she could ram into me, I brought down the First Tsenguri with all of my might on her. The force of the slash made her speed towards the ground like a meteor. I dove after her and reached the ground before she even could. Then I caught her with the flat side of my blade, spun around and knocked her into Stormy. This was the final blow and they both collapsed, just as heaven shouted my brother's name for the last time, ending their praises for me.

_Cloud Strife X!_

---

I took a deep breath and didn't stir. Then I had cast Cure 3 on everybody, since I had the power of a Master All Materia. Every one of my friends, the Cloud Tower witches, the Fairies, and the Specialists, including my squad, were getting back up. And when they did, they were surprised to see that I had taken out the Trix single-handedly. I also used Cure on Darcy, but only Cure 1 to heal her wounds, but not to the point of her regaining consciousness. The other two, Icy and Stormy, were slowly getting up again, but they were too weak to even think about trying to fight me again. And if they would try, I would not go easy on them this time. I held the First Tsenguri at the ready, prepared to defend myself again if needed.

"Aargh." Icy groaned. "You'll pay for this!"

"Sure." I shrugged. The gray clouds I had summoned earlier disappeared again and the sunlight fell on me, and then the entire Alfea campus again. Why had I done that? It had been a mere test of my temporary Sephiroth powers.

"Matters not!" Stormy panted. "We'll rule the entire magical Universe sooner or later!"

I saw a mass of sparkling light in the distance, approaching the Alfea campus, and quickly raised my First Tsenguri. When the light had flown to directly above the gate of the campus, to my relief, it was Bloom, with her renewed Dragon's Fire powers. I lowered my First Tsenguri.

"Oh great!" Icy hissed, more out of pain than out of anger. She looked at Bloom with total disbelief. "Bloom has her powers again? But... we took the Dragon's Fire from her!"

"Didn't you know, you dumb broad?" I said after a short bark of laughter. "She's a guardian of the Dragon's Fire, the seventh known one, to be exact. Once a guardian of the Dragon's Fire, you can never take the power away from them, even if you jerk it out of her like you did back in Gardenia. So why don't you make like a tree, and leave. Or..." That's when the guards of Light Haven came out of a portal made of light. "Or, why don't you make like a tree, and go to the Do-Gooders Bootcamp and stay there, you dumb broads."

The guards from the Do-Gooders Bootcamp tied the three Trix girls, including Darcy, who started to wake up. Before the guards took the Trix through the portal, Icy looked at me with the most hateful anger she had ever known, more than her hate for Bloom.

"We won't forget this, Alchemist," Icy yelled. "When we get out, you can rest assured that we'll be coming after you and your Wicca-wannabe girlfriend. Do you her me? This ain't the end of it." Then all three Trix girls disappeared through the portal to Light Haven with the guards from there. After I had seen them disappear through the portal, and when the portal had disappeared itself, I powered down from Lifestream Rage Level 3 back to my normal form. Then, when I turned around, Mirta ran up to me, threw her arms around me, and kissed me on the lips. Then we parted from our kiss. Mirta looked at me and smiled.

"Thank you... X." Mirta had whispered shyly. Then we kissed again, not saying another thing. Everyone was cheering for us as a new couple, including the Winx Club, especially Stella, and the Specialists, including my squad. But I could sense in their minds that they were mainly cheering for me. I guess I could live with that. After all, I had just defeated the Trix singled-handedly, even though they had the Dragon's Fire.

Mirta and I parted from our kiss again, for at that moment, the Fairies, Specialists, and Cloud Tower witches had come to thank me and congratulate me. But I shushed everybody. I didn't want to take all the credit.

"This victory isn't all because of me." I said solemnly. I was thinking of who might also be worthy of the credit. But then, my squad walked into my sight. I smiled and pointed to them. They looked at me in surprise, but I winked at them. Sky got the meaning of the wink and whispered it to his friends. Then their surprised looks dissipated into ones of thankfulness, even Riven had a look of thanks towards me. I smiled at them with a look in my eyes that they saw that clearly told them 'you're welcome'.

"This victory is also because of my good friends: Sky, Riven, Brandon, and Timmy." I said with a sly smile. "They deserve as much credit as I do. I couldn't have won this battle without their help." Everyone gathered around Sky, Riven, Brandon, and Timmy, giving them pats on the back. Then they looked at me and saluted me. I just shrugged and saluted my friends back.

"All right, everyone." Ms. Faragonda called out to all the people cheering in the courtyard of Alfea. "We should all rest up for tomorrow. Tomorrow is the End-of-the-Year banquet. We should rest up also to regain our strength from this fate-deciding battle, too."

The Specialists were to sleep in the cafeteria, the Cloud Tower witches were to sleep in the main hall, and the Fairies were to sleep in their regular dorm rooms. We all had beds in our specified sleeping areas. Everyone was asleep. In no time at all. That is, everyone except for me. I couldn't sleep at all. My thoughts were back on my homeworld. Especially, what had happened three years before I had escaped my homeworld's destruction, the one sin that I didn't believe I can be forgiven. But just when I was thinking back on that day, I saw a girl come through the cafeteria doors. I realized with surprise who it was again: Mirta. She spotted me and approached my bed. Then she crawled in and snuggled close to me. I was surprise.

"Mirta, what are you doing?" I whispered the exclamation. "You're not supposed to be here! Why are you here?!"

"I couldn't sleep." Mirta replied. "I kept thinking about you. Plus, someone named Yumi Ishiyama, who said she knew you from your Earth told me to take care of you for her." I was surprised when she had said that last sentence. Mirta couldn't have known about Yumi unless I told her. But then I sensed a strong telepathic and telekinetic presence nearby. When I looked to my left, in the direction of the presence, I saw Yumi standing there, smiling. She told me in my mind that she forgave me, that it wasn't my fault that she died. She said I could finally move on, that I didn't need to dwell on it anymore. Before she disappeared forever, she said that she would always love me for all eternity. Then she disappeared forever. My mind finally felt at peace. Mirta looked at me. She crept a bit closer to me, her eyes pleading for me to touch her. I ran over her arm softly with my hand, making her shiver slightly. Then I pressed her against me and through my clothes I could feel the warmth of her body.

"I love you., Alchemist," She whispered, looking straight into my eyes. I gazed back in hers, which burned with passion, desire and love.

"I love you too, Mirta." I said, grinning slightly. We shared a passionate kiss. Then we broke our kiss, snuggled closer to each other, and fell asleep in each other's arms. Tomorrow will be a new beginning in life for me. I finally could have a fresh start in life, and that fresh start has already begun with my new relationship with Mirta. As long as there is breath in my body, I promised God in a silent prayer that by His name, I will not let anything happen to Mirta. And if I died while trying to save her, then it would be worth it. With my mind at peace now, I fell asleep with Mirta in my arms. Tomorrow would be a day of new beginnings.


	3. The End of the Year Banquet

**The End of the Year Banquet**

My internal clock told me to wake up. And wake up, I did. According to what my mind tells me from my internal clock, it was seven in the morning. I looked at my watch, which I had synchronized to tell the time here, and, true enough, it was 7 am. I looked to my left and saw Mirta sleeping comfortably in my arms. I kissed my new girlfriend on the forehead. Mirta slowly stirred from her sleep. When she looked up at me, I was smiling down at her. She stretched and yawned.

"What time is it, X?" Mirta asked me.

"7:05 in the morning." I said to her. "I was about to go and get a shower in the outside showers that's for the Specialists." We looked at each other and kissed. "Maybe you should do the same upstairs."

"Yeah, I guess so." Mirta said with another yawn. She kissed me one more time, and then she got out of my bed and walked out of the cafeteria. I got up after watching her walk out and went over to my suitcases, pulled out a fresh outfit, which matched the one my brother had in his world during the incident with Kadaj and his brothers. I walked outside to the shower stalls set up for the Specialists out in the courtyard. I got into the nearest one and turned on the water. About half an hour later, I was out and dressed in my brother's outfit. I walked back inside to get some breakfast, for I could smell that it was cooking. Everyone else was eating in their pajamas; they all looked at me like I was an odd-ball. I ignored their looks and looked around for Mirta. Then I caught a hand waving at me. It was Mirta. I smiled and walked over to her, where she was eating with Musa, Flora, Bloom, Stella, and Tecna. She offered me a seat next to her. I sat down and gave her my thanks in a smile. Stella was the first person to speak to me.

"So, X, where did a hunk of a guy like you come from?" Stella asked.

"A parallel Universe of Bloom's Earth." I simply stated. "But I'm from the year 2008."

"What, you mean the future of Bloom's Earth?" Tecna asked me.

"You misunderstand me, Tecna," I said, shaking my head. "I come from another Earth, but a parallel Universe of Bloom's Earth. Around this time, in my Earth, I'm almost 17. But because I had time-traveled to this point in time in the past of this world, I will experience my 17th birthday all over again, including my 18th, 19th , and 20th birthdays."

"Oh, I see." Tecna said, understanding. She saw her friends were dumbfounded, so she translated what I had said into simpler terms. Then they finally understood what I had said. Even Mirta was dumbfounded until Tecna had translated what I had said.

"But what was that telepathic and telekinetic presence that we had all sensed in this area when everyone was asleep last night?" Bloom had asked.

"That was the girlfriend I had had before my Earth was destroyed." I replied somewhat distantly.

"What happened to it?" Flora asked me that one. I looked out the window high on the wall and on the other side of the cafeteria. I sighed.

"An enemy of my brother had sent a rogue Mars-sized meteor through Time and Space from his Universe and smashed it to pieces." I said sadly. Everyone was taken aback by what I had said happened to my Earth. I turned to Tecna.

"Tecna, do you think you can use your Psychic Beetle thing to read what I saw through the telescope in my world?" I asked her. "I have a guess at which enemy it was, but I want you to take a reading and see if my hunch is correct."

"Sure thing." Tecna said, obliging my request. She took out her Psychic Beetle and it scanned my head. When it was finished it went back to the computer holder that it flew from. It made a hologram-like image of what I had seen through my observatory telescope. It was also showing the energy reading that my observatory computer had taken. I read the energy readings and they confirmed my worst fears of who had sent the meteor: Sephiroth.

"Sephiroth..." I said with disgust. "The Nightmare."

"You know who sent the meteor?" Tecna asked, taking a look at the energy readings and trying to decipher them.

"Now I do." I said, shaking my head, more out of anger than sadness. "Why didn't I realize it before that it was Sephiroth?"

"Don't fret over it, sweetheart." Mirta said to me. "There was nothing more you could do."

"I know." I said with a frustrated sigh. "But still, I don't think I can face Sephiroth when he arrives like my brother said he would."

"You have to have faith in yourself, X." Mirta said, after hugging me to comfort me after I had put my head down now, out of sadness that I had let my world be destroyed at the hands of my brother's enemy. "I have faith in you."

"We all do, X." Bloom said to me. "Don't be so down on yourself." Bloom then looked a little down herself. "I thought I had lost my powers for good when the witches jumped me in Gardenia. But you saw me fly over the school gate after you had taken out the witches, didn't you? That was because I had faith that I would get my powers back. And the meeting with Daphne got me my powers back. You should believe in yourself that you'll defeat this Sephiroth creep when he does come to this world to destroy it. Cheer up."

"Yeah..." I said, heartened by Bloom's words of wisdom. "I guess you're right, Bloom. I can't let myself be discouraged just because I couldn't save my own world. But I have to believe that I'll be able to save _this _world from my brother's enemy. Thanks, Bloom. I feel much better."

"No problem." Bloom said cheerfully. "I'm always glad to help my friends."

Then that's when we all heard a bell ring. We all looked towards the faculty table, including me. Ms. Faragonda was standing up. Everyone was silent.

"As Professor Griffin, Professor Saladin, and I had said during the Great Witch Invasion, all of your skills you learned this year were tested during the invasion, which was the final exam for all of us, as a test of the skills all of you learned this year in school. Though we all owe our survival to one young man, the newest and oldest student at Red Fountain: Aaron Strife, otherwise know as Alchemist, or X, for a shorter name."

Everyone started to cheer for me. Sheepishly, I stood up, and did a hesitant wave. But then I turned to Ms. Faragonda, looking a little serious, though I was really serious about what I was about to say.

"But... Ms. Faragonda... I couldn't have taken out the Trix all by myself if it wasn't for Brandon, Sky, Riven, and Timmy for giving me some of their life energies in order to become more powerful than Icy, Darcy, or Stormy combined and to make me powerful enough to take them out. Like I said last night after Icy, Darcy, and Stormy were taken to Light Haven, my squad members deserve as much of the credit as I do."

"It's true, Ms. Faragonda," Sky spoke up. "My team, including myself, did lend some of our life energies to X so he could become stronger than Icy, Darcy, and Stormy combined."

"Well, either way," Ms. Faragonda said, "we thank him and you four, for helping against Icy, Darcy, and Stormy. We wouldn't have survived against them if it wasn't for X, even though you four did help him."

Everyone cheered for Brandon, Sky, Riven, and Timmy this time besides me. I really didn't want to take all of the credit, though it was due me, but what I had told Ms. Faragonda was true: My squad members, Sky, Timmy, Riven, and Brandon, all of them had lent me their life energies in order for me to fight off the witches. But my thoughts were somewhere else. I was thinking about how I didn't know sooner that it was Sephiroth who sent the meteor earlier, though I recognized the energy from the wormhole that the meteor came through. I shook my head clear of those depressing thoughts. Then I just continued chatting with Mirta and the Winx Club. About 12 hours later, everyone was dancing. I was dancing with Mirta, while the Winx Club girls were dancing with their boyfriends. Basically, everyone was having a hell of a good time. Then, just when the party was half-way over, I went up on stage and got everyone's attention.

Then I said to the crowd, "I got a song that I would like to sing. This number I'm about to drop is for my girlfriend, Mirta. It's called 'Back In Time', by Huey Lewis and the News. I hope you like it, Mirta." I grabbed the electric guitar nearest me and, after giving the notes of the first song to the band members, started playing the song. We went through the instrumental beginning of it after 28 seconds. Then the main song began.

_Tell me doctor,_

_Where are we going this time._

_Is this the 50's,_

_Or 1999._

_All I wanted to do,_

_Was play my guitar and sing._

_So take me away,_

_I don't mind._

_But you better promise me,_

_I'll be back in time._

_Gotta get back in time._

_Don't bet you're future,_

_On a roll of the dice._

_Better remember,_

_Lightning never strikes twice,_

_In the same place._

_Please don't drive 88._

_Don't wanna to be late again._

_So take me away,_

_I don't mind._

_But you better promise me,_

_I'll be back in time._

_Gotta get back in time._

_Gotta get back in time._

_Get me back in time._

_Gotta get back in time._

_Gotta get back in time._

_Get back in time._

_Get back, Marty._

_Gotta get back in time._

_Gotta get back in time._

_Get back in time._

After the song was finished, everyone, and I mean _everyone_, was cheering. They were all chanting 'One more time' after singing 'Back In Time'.

"All right, I'll do one more song." I was deciding which one to sing, but then another favorite song of mine popped into my head. I used what little Winx Magic I had in me to materialize the papers for the notes for the original 'Pokemon Theme Song', the full version. I summoned different copies of the notes for the different instruments that were needed for the song, which all of those instruments were on stage. So I gave each group of notes to the respective players of the requisite instruments. Then, on a count of four, we began the song.

_I wanna be the very best,_

_Like no one ever was._

_To catch them is my real test,_

_to train them is my cause._

_I will travel across the land,_

_Searching far and wide._

_Teach Pokémon to understand,_

_The power that's inside._

_Pokémon._

_It's you and me,_

_I know it's my destiny._

_Pokémon._

_Oh, you're my best friend,_

_In a world we must defend._

_Pokémon._

_A heart so true,_

_Our courage will pull us through._

_You teach me and I'll teach you,_

_Pokémon._

_Gotta catch 'em all,_

_Yeah._

_Every challenge along the way,_

_With courage I will face._

_I will battle every day,_

_To claim my rightful place._

_Come with me the time is right,_

_There's no better team._

_Arm-in-arm we'll win the fight,_

_It's always been our dream._

_Pokémon._

_It's you and me,_

_I know it's my destiny._

_Pokémon._

_Oh, you're my best friend,_

_In a world we must defend._

_Pokémon._

_A heart so true,_

_Our courage will pull us through._

_You teach me and I'll teach you,_

_Pokémon._

_Gotta catch 'em all._

_Gotta catch 'em all._

_Gotta catch 'em all._

_Gotta catch 'em all._

_Yeah!_

_Pokémon._

_It's you and me,_

_I know it's my destiny._

_Pokémon._

_Oh, you're my best friend,_

_In a world we must defend._

_Pokémon._

_A heart so true,_

_Our courage will pull us through._

_You teach me and I'll teach you,_

_Pokémon._

_Gotta catch 'em all._

_Gotta catch 'em all._

_Pokémon._

After saying the last word of the song, everyone started cheering louder than after the first song. I put the guitar down and walked off the stage. Everyone was cheering for me like I was a new music sensation. And with that, I thought that maybe I could start a new band. But then I was wondering where Mirta was. When I used my eagle-like vision, I saw Mirta and what looked like a long green-haired girl with their backs to each other. I used the Teleport spell to hide behind one of the pillars. Then I used my natural enhanced hearing to hear what Mirta and the green-haired girl, whom I identified as Lucy, Mirta's childhood friend, were saying.

"I'm going to be transferring here to Alfea, Lucy." Mirta said, starting the conversation.

"So what." Lucy said emotionlessly.

"We'll probably not be able to see each other for a while." Mirta replied sadly.

"Does it look like I would want to see you anymore?" Lucy said with a little anger. "You're just another one of those Fairy losers." Mirta was about to say something to Lucy, but she couldn't get the words out in time, for Lucy had walked away, ignoring her only childhood friend. But I knew otherwise. I knew that sometime during the reign of Lord Darkar, Mirta and Lucy were going to reconcile with each other at Cloud Tower. Then, during the End of the Year Banquet next year, Lucy and Mirta would be dancing with each other, and that they would become friends again. But then something distracted me from my thoughts. When I looked back at Mirta, she was crying uncontrollably. I slowly came out from behind the pillar and walked over to my girlfriend. When I sat down next to her, I slowly brought her into an embrace to comfort her. She looked up at me with tears streaming down her face. Then she just buried her head into my shoulder and let out all her pain and sadness, while also taking in my comfort by hugging me back. She looked up at me again, with a desperate look in her eyes. I knew what she was thinking: If her and Lucy would ever see each other again. I looked down on her and gave her a kiss to comfort her. She let herself be comforted by my kiss.

"I wish she hadn't called me a Fairy loser." Mirta said, crying again. "Why did she have to go and say that to me?"

"She'll come to regret it later, Mirta." I said sometime after her comment about Lucy's harsh words. Mirta looked up at me in surprise.

"H-How... do you..." Mirta started to say while she was crying. But I shushed her by putting my finger on her lips. I looked her in the eyes.

"I never told anyone this, except for my brother telling Professor Saladin, but I know the entire history of this Universe, meaning the past and future events of this world. Because in my Earth, this entire world is in the form of a cartoon. Like I said, she'll come to regret what she said to you. Trust me when I say that."

Mirta just looked at me with a surprised look on her face. But then she smiled while she still cried and put her head on my shoulder and hugged me, and I hugged her back to comfort her.

"I trust you, X," Mirta said quietly. "I trust you, more than I trust anyone else. Except for my friends." Then she started to cry uncontrollably again. And about five minutes later, she fell asleep crying in my arms. I didn't know people like Mirta could be so emotional. But then I realized that I was no different from her when I was her age. So I carefully picked her up in my arms and cast Teleport to appear in the girl's dorm area. I ended up appearing just in front of Mirta's room. After I read her mind to see which bed was hers, I took her to it. Then I pulled back the covers and carefully laid her onto it and covered her up with her blanket. Just before I left, I gave her a soft kiss on the forehead.

"Good night, Mirta. Get some rest, sweetheart." I whispered. She snuggled into her blanket even closer. Then I used Teleport to get out of the building and head back to the dance. I ended up in the center of where the Winx Club were dancing with their boyfriends. I could sense that they had been looking for me. They all stopped dancing and looked at me.

"Where were you, X?" Stella asked me.

"I took Mirta up to her room because she had fallen asleep." I said in reply.

"She was crying, wasn't she?" Flora asked. "I saw that she was talking to Lucy. But before you came from behind that pillar, I saw she was crying after Lucy got up and walked away."

"Yeah, she was crying. She fell asleep crying in my arms." I said. "I didn't think anyone from this Universe could be so emotional."

"By the way it sounds, it sounds like people from your Earth don't show their emotions very much." Stella said in reply.

"Guys from my world don't show their emotions because they think they would look weak," I said, thinking back to my doomed homeworld. "But I thought otherwise. I always let my girlfriend, Yumi, know my feelings, for her and about other things. But that changed when she died." I looked down in sadness. "But after just meeting Mirta yesterday, my heart completely melted after seeing her."

"Mirta really likes you, X," Flora said to me. "I don't think she had any other friends besides Lucy. Plus, we saw how she reacted when you first arrived last night."

"Yeah, I could see that, too." I said with a laugh. "I saw how she would blush and look away after I would see who was looking at me." Then I sighed. "Lucy actually said some pretty harsh things to her just a few minutes ago."

"Like what?" Bloom asked.

"Like calling her a Fairy loser." I said, of which they got a little mad at Lucy for saying that to her only childhood friend. I yawned after they had calmed down. It was then that I realized that I was tired myself. I turned to my friends and my squad members. I yawned again. Man, I was really tired.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow." I said, yawning yet again. "I'm gonna hit the sack early."

"Alright. See you tomorrow, X." Stella said with a wave. The others, including my squad, said good night to me with a wave. I waved back and headed towards the cafeteria, but then Professor Saladin stopped me to tell me something.

"X, just so you know, we'll be moving everyone's stuff into our new campus." Professor Saladin confided to me. "It was built sooner than we had anticipated."

"I'll have my stuff packed tomorrow, Professor." I said. After I had said good night to Professor Saladin, I went to my bed and took off everything but my pants. As soon as I had found a comfortable position, I fell asleep in less than five minutes.


	4. The First Date

**The First Date**

As soon as I woke up the next morning, Professor Saladin came into the cafeteria and told all of the Specialists, including myself, that we were moving to our new campus in a few hours. And that we had to be ready by then. And about fifteen minutes later, everyone, including me, had their stuff packed and ready. After I was done packing my stuff, I went to see Mirta, hoping she would be awake. I was really nervous about telling her what I wanted to talk to her about. When I got to her room, I knocked on her door softly. Amaryl, who looked a little tired, was the one who opened the door, but when she looked up at me, she smiled.

"Hey, X," Amaryl greeted warmly. "Are you looking for Mirta?"

"Yeah, Amaryl, I am," I said with a smile. "Have you seen her?"

"Yeah, she was heading for the cafeteria to look for you," Amaryl replied. "She should be down there."

"Thanks, Amaryl," I said in a friendly voice. Then I cast Teleport again after I sensed where Mirta was, arriving in the cafeteria in less than a microsecond. About one minute later, Mirta walked into the cafeteria. When she started to look around for me, I waved my arm to show her where I was. She smiled and ran towards me. And when she got to me, she threw her arms around my neck and we kissed. We were already starting to enjoy being together. We cared for nothing else but each other. After we parted, I picked up my two suitcases full of clothes. Mirta smiled at me slyly.

"Leaving already, X?" she asked.

"Yeah," I replied. "I'm going to head over to the new campus and check out my new room, which is Brandon's and Sky's room." I turned around to walk to the outside and cast Teleport, but I stop and turned towards Mirta once again.

"Hey, Mirta?" I said. Mirta turned towards me and smiled.

"Yeah, X?"

"I was wondering. Well, if you weren't too busy..." I started to say nervously. "If you wanted to... I don't know... Ah, to hell and Shadowhaunt with this." I shrugged sort of frustratingly. "Would you like to go out for dinner sometime?"

Mirta looked a little surprised when I finally got my question out of my system. But then she smiled and nodded slowly.

"I would love to, X." she said, coming up to me and giving me a hug, with a kiss on the cheek. "I'd love to go out with you anytime. As long as it's during summer vacation, weekends during the school year, and holidays."

"Sounds fair enough." I said with a laugh. "I wouldn't want you to skip school, now would I?" Then I got a hold of myself and looked at Mirta again. "So, how about going to that new fast-food joint on South Magix Avenue? Say... tonight at eight?"

"Sure. I'll be ready by then, okay?" Mirta said, and then she walked me out to the courtyard while she held my hand. After we got to the courtyard, I turned around and threw my left hand in the air in preparation for casting Teleport. Teleport is a really convenient spell to have, let me tell you. My version works just like and as well as Goku's Instant Transmission technique. I cast Teleport after saying goodbye to Mirta and, in a few seconds, had arrived at Red Fountain. The place was more impressive in real life than it was in the Winx Club cartoon. After I walked in, I used my Ki Sense to find out where Sky was. Yeah, I have Ki Sense, that and Ki powers. Anyways, after I found out that Sky was in his dorm Professor Saladin stopped me before I could even cast the spell.

"Hello, Alchemist," Professor Saladin greeted me. "Just so you know, you'll be rooming with Prince Sky and Brandon. They're waiting for you now."

"Thank you, Professor." I replied. Then I had cast Teleport to arrive instantly at my dorm room. After the light died down, I saw that I had arrived in my dorm room. I heard two yelps of surprise, and when I turned around, it was Prince Sky and Brandon. I laughed my ass off.

"Scared you two, didn't I?" I said while I was laughing. Sky and Brandon started to laugh too. Then we all stopped laughing to catch our breaths.

"Yeah, you sure did." Sky replied.

"So where am I sleeping?" I asked. Sky pointed to the only bed in the room that was still empty. I went over to it and unpacked my clothes. I unpacked everything in less than thirty minutes, but there was one thing that I had that I kept in a ping-pong ball-sized object that I was never anywhere without: the MiniPod that contained my Great Saiyaman watch, which I had gotten from my old friend, Gohan. He had sent it to me through the IUPS, or Inter-Universal Postal Service. He told me, when he sent it to me, that he no longer needed it. And since I had the power of the Lifestream, I would put it to good use. But then my watch went off, and a message said that Magix City was being attacked by a giant Cyclops-like monster. I turned to my two roommates and squad members.

"Hey Sky, Brandon, I got to go to the South Magix Avenue Clothing Store to get an outfit for my date with Mirta tonight," I said. "I'll see you guys later, okay?"

"Okay, see you later, X." Sky said with a wave. I waved back and cast Teleport to get to Magix City.

When I arrived in Magix City, it was partly in ruins. I activated the Great Saiyaman watch and the retractable superhero suit formed around my body. After it had finally covered my entire body, I rose up into the air, as if by magic, but it was by Ki, and flew towards the monster. Just as the monster was about to destroy another building, I did my signature Ki Energy attack, Lifestream Wave, which, just as its name implies, is similar to Goku's Kamehameha Wave. I fired the energy after saying the attack incantation and blew the monster backwards.

That's when I heard one of the Magix police officers ask his partner, "Who's this guy? Is he some new superhero or something?"

I turned toward the police officer and laughed at his confusion.

I said, "I am the Protector of the Universe." I did a few martial arts moves. "The one and only..." Another few martial arts moves. And then I did the grown-up Peter Pan's pose from Hook. "Great Saiyaman!" I smiled as I did the pose.

_Oh yeah,_ I said to myself, _I definitely gotta remember that pose._

"Are you getting this, Michael?" the female reporter asked her camera-man. Michael, the camera-man, gives the female reporter the thumbs up to indicate that he was getting everything on the camera. The female reporter turned towards the camera and said, "This is Cindy Andrews reporting live on the situation in downtown Magix. Part of downtown Magix was being destroyed by a Cyclops-like monster. But just when the monster was going to destroy the Magix Tower office building, an unknown superhero, calling himself the Great Saiyaman, flies onto the scene and uses a beam of unknown energy to knock the monster back from trying to destroy the Magix Tower. As we speak, you can see the Great Saiyaman and the Cyclops monster fighting each other. This is Cindy Andrews, reporting from downtown Magix, WMKB Channel 12."

---

Meanwhile, as the fight was going on between Alchemist and the Cyclops monster, Flora was taking care of her Vanity Fly Trap in the common room of her and her friends dorm room. She was all alone at the moment, for everyone else was trying to help Mirta pick an outfit from Stella's wardrobe for her date with Alchemist later tonight. When she turned the common room TV on to channel 12 to see the news, she saw the report on what was happening in Magix City. She called to her friends, including Mirta, who was visiting Stella to get an outfit for her date with Alchemist.

"Girls?" Flora called out to her friends, including Mirta. "I think you better come take a look at this."

Everyone, including Mirta filed into the common room to see why Flora had called them. When they had all gathered around Flora, Flora pointed to the TV, pointing to what she was seeing on the news.

"All of you should see this." Flora said, pointing to the television. Everyone turned towards the TV and watched in amazement as the report came back on.

"Are you getting this, Michael?" said the female reporter to her camera-man.

"Yeah, Cindy. I'm getting everything," Michael said out loud enough for people who were listening to the news to hear. "We're still on the air."

Cindy turned back towards the camera. She cleared her throat and said, "This is Cindy Andrews reporting live on the situation in downtown Magix. Part of downtown Magix was being destroyed by a Cyclops-like monster. But just when the monster was going to destroy the Magix Tower office building, an unknown superhero, calling himself the Great Saiyaman, flies onto the scene and uses a beam of unknown energy to knock the monster back from trying to destroy the Magix Tower. As we speak, you can see the Great Saiyaman and the Cyclops monster fighting each other. This is Cindy Andrews, reporting from downtown Magix, WMKB Channel 12."

Mirta started to get scared that Alchemist was near the battle. She picks up her magic cell phone and calls Alchemist's cell phone. But it went straight to his voice mail.

"Hi, you've reached Aaron Strife, a.k.a Alchemist or X. I'm not here at the moment, but if you leave your name, number, and a brief message, I will get back to you as soon as I can. And may the Lifestream be with you."

When Mirta just got Alchemist's voice mail, she hung up and called the dorm room number for the room that was Alchemist's room. But instead of Alchemist answering, it was another boy.

"Hello?" the other boy said. Mirta thought she recognized the voice.

"Sky?" Mirta asked.

"Oh, hey Mirta," Sky greeted. "Are you looking for X?"

"Yeah, I tried his cell phone, but I only got his voice mail," Mirta said like she was scared. "Is he there with you and Brandon?"

"No, he went to Magix to get a new outfit for his date with you tonight," Sky answered. "Why do you ask?"

"Turn your TV to channel 12." Mirta said.

"Hey Brandon," Mirta heard Sky say to his squire in the background, "Turn to channel 12, would you?" After about two minutes of silence, Mirta heard Sky say 'What in Shadowhaunt?'. When Sky came back to the phone, he said to Mirta, "Magix Tower's right where the South Magix Avenue Clothing Store is. Timmy says there are two things possible..."

"What's that, Sky?" Mirta asked.

"Either X is friends with the Great Saiyaman... or he _is_ the Great Saiyaman."

When Sky said the 'or he _is_ the Great Saiyaman' part, she looked back at the image of the Great Saiyaman in shock, not knowing what to say about her boyfriend being a superhero.

---

I was exchanging blows with the Cyclops monster. But I also found an opportunity to finish this battle once and for all. I Ki Blasted the Cyclops monster away from him, then he puts my hands together to perform my signature ultimate Lifestream attack: Ultimate Lifestream Wave.

"Take this, you ugly freak!" I said with a fierce determination. And then I began the attack's incantation.

"ULTIMATE LIFESTREAM WAVE!" I yelled, releasing the energy of the attack at the dead body of the monster. After the Cyclops monster's body had disintegrated completely, I teleported to a location away from the TV cameras, because I didn't want the Winx Club or anybody from Red Fountain seeing me transform back to normal. After I returned to normal, I went to the South Magix Avenue Clothing Shop to buy a casual outfit for my date with Mirta. When I got in, the clerk was a little shook up, but he was alright. I walked up to him.

"Excuse me," I said after clearing my throat. "I'd like to get an outfit."

The clerk looked at me and got what I call the 'Oh shit,' look. He looked at me with a surprised look on his face.

"Wait a minute, aren't you Aaron Strife?" the clerk asked me.

"Yeah, I'm him." I replied to the clerk.

"You're a legend throughout the dimensions!" the clerk said excitedly. "Taking out the Ancestral Witches descendants single-handedly like you did, you must be really powerful. I tell you what, any outfit you want is on the house."

"Really?" I asked in surprise. "Thanks."

"So what kind of outfit are you looking for, Mr. Strife?"

"Let's skip the formalities and just call me X," I said, a little annoyed. "Anyway, I'm just looking for a casual outfit for my date with my girlfriend. I'm looking for something that's kind of gothic."

"I see, I think I know the perfect thing." The clerk said as he snapped his fingers. My body glowed with a bright light, and after the light died down, I looked at myself in the mirror. I was impressed. On my body was a long-sleeved white shirt with a black t-shirt with a gray skull as the design. Then I noticed the slightly torn jeans on my body. The last thing that I noticed was my hair. It was completely black, just like it had been back home. It was perfect.

"I like it," I said to the clerk with a smile. "I'll definitely take this outfit. Thanks."

"No problem, X. Thank you for buying from me," the clerk said with a wave as I left. "Have a nice date with your girlfriend."

"Thank you." I said as I left. Then, after I got to a big enough space out in the street, I cast Teleport and returned to Red Fountain, ready for my date with Mirta.

**Five minutes later, in X's dorm room...**

I opened the door to my dorm room and walked in. When I got in, Brandon, Sky, Timmy, and Riven were standing in my bedroom. When I looked at their faces, they all had serious looks on their faces.

"Why the serious faces, guys?" I asked.

"Why are you asking us, X?" Sky said. "You should know why."

"We saw you on TV turning into the Great Saiyaman, X," Riven said, getting in my face. "Mirta was worried sick about you. She said she didn't know what to think about you being a superhero. She was afraid you were going to die!"

"I... didn't mean to make her worry..." I said with a little sadness and remorse. "What about our date? She didn't call it off, did she?"

"Fortunate for you, she said she still wants to go on your date, but that she'll have a bone to pick with you." Riven said. "You're at her mercy on that subject."

"Well, it is about that time for your date with Mirta." Sky said. "You better head over to Alfea to pick her up."

"Yeah, I'd better head there now." I said, fearing that Mirta would yell at me for not telling her that I was a superhero. "Well, I'll see you guys later, okay?"

"Yeah, see you later, X," Timmy said.

After Timmy said that, I cast Teleport and teleported to Alfea. After a few seconds, I appeared in the courtyard. When I got to the front door of Alfea, Mirta was standing there, waiting for me. When I got up to her, she didn't look at me. I looked down in sadness.

"Mirta, I... I'm sorry. I don't know what to say. I didn't mean to make you..." I said. But I didn't get to finish my sentence. For at that moment, Mirta threw her arms around my neck and kissed me on the lips. I stood there wide-eyed, but then I just gave into my feelings. When we parted from the kiss, I looked at her in surprise.

"I thought you were mad at me?" I asked.

"Not mad, just... worried." Mirta said, shedding a few tears. "What if you would've been killed? You could've been killed by that monster."

"Mirta, you have to understand something," I started to say. "My brother is one of the greatest heroes of another Planet Earth. He's actually the strongest hero on his world. He watches over me, making sure I won't come to harm. He wouldn't let anyone as strong as the enemy that your friends will face during the next school year to kill me, even if that enemy tried his hardest to kill me. Nothing will be able to kill me."

Mirta looked up at me with a hopeful look in her eyes. "Promise?"

"I promise, sweetheart," I said to my girlfriend. Then I looked back at her and smiled, saying, "Now, let's head to that fast food joint. Hold on to me, and we'll be there in an instant."

Mirta smiled and put her arms around me. Then, after I raised my hand in the air, I cast Teleport once more and Mirta and I arrived at the restaurant in an instant.

While we were ordering our food, we noticed a dance floor in the center of the restaurant. I looked at Mirta and we both smiled slyly at each other. After we sat down, we started to eat our burgers and fries. As I was eating, Mirta looked at me to ask me something.

"X, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, Mirta," I said after swallowing my food and wiping my mouth. "What's on your mind?"

"You not the first one to be the Great Saiyaman, are you?" Mirta asked. I looked at her in surprise. I had a curious look on my face after she asked me that question.

"No, I'm not." I replied. "How did you know that?"

"Someone named Gohan appeared in the Stella's dorm room's common room." Mirta began saying. "He told us that he was an old friend of yours, and that he used to be the original Great Saiyaman. When I was afraid that you were going to die, I asked Gohan if you _were_ going to die, but he said the same thing you told me just before we came here, about your brother watching over you, not letting you come to harm. I was still worried. I still didn't know what to think."

"I didn't mean to make you worry, Mirta," I said in apology. "I was going to tell you that I was the Great Saiyaman, but I didn't want to tell you right away, because I was afraid you would dump me for not telling you. I won't worry you again like that, but... the mantle of the Great Saiyaman has been passed on to me. I'm going to have to be him. But like I said before we got here, I promise that I won't die, because my brother won't allow me to be killed."

"Okay." Mirta replied, finishing her food at the same time as me. Then I walked over to the DJ at the music controls. I gave him a CD to play. I told him to play Track 16. After he put the disc in, the music started playing. It was one of my favorite movie theme songs, the Ghostbusters Theme Song. I smiled as I walked back to Mirta. I held out my hand as she looked up at me.

"May I have this dance, Mirta?"

She smiled as she took my hand and I walked her to the dance floor. I started dancing to the Ghostbusters theme. I started dancing with some moves that I had invented four years ago in my time and world that had my martial arts moves as the basis of the moves. Mirta caught on to what I was doing and started dancing with the same style as me. As we were dancing, the other people on the dance floor started watching me and Mirta with surprise and awe. I kept dancing, as did Mirta. We danced for the entire four minutes and six seconds of the song. When the song ended, all of the couples on the dance floor besides us were clapping, cheering, and wolf-whistling at the psychedelic dance moves Mirta and I had performed. After I had waved to the crowd, Mirta and I put our trays on top of the trash cans and we walked out of the fast food joint and walked towards the only hotel in town. We went inside. Since it was summer, I had gotten permission from both Professor Saladin and Ms. Faragonda to take a vacation instead of staying at school during the summer. I had especially gotten permission from Ms. Faragonda because I wanted to take Mirta with me to spend my vacation with her. We, Mirta and I, went into the hotel, Hotel Magix, and walked up to the counter. The clerk looked up.

"May I help you?" said the clerk. I just smiled.

"Yes, my name is Aaron Strife." I said to the clerk. "I have a reservation for a room."

"D-did you say Aaron Strife?" the clerk said with surprise and shock. I just smiled and nodded.

"Yes, I am him." I said with a smile. The clerk called for her boss, the manager. When the manager asked the clerk who I was, she whispered her answer in his ear. The manager, who had the same 'Oh shit' look as the clothing store clerk had, looked at me with surprise and shock. He bowed to me nervously.

"M-Mr. Strife, You and the young lady may stay for free, including free room service," the manager said with a nervous smile. "You are a legend throughout the entire Universe."

_Great, every dimension in the entire Magical Universe thinks I'm a legend._ I said to myself, a little annoyed with this legend crap.

"My girlfriend and I would like a room for a month, is that okay?" I asked the manager. The manager looked at the computer and nodded.

"Fortunately, we have one room left, but it's a honeymoon suite." The manager said with an apologetic bow, since I wasn't married to Mirta, just in a relationship. I looked at her, she nodded to me, and then I looked back at the manager.

"We'll take that one." I said to the manager, nodding in thanks.

"Alright, just sign right here." The manager said, handing me a sign-in card. I signed it, and then the manager gave me the keys to the hotel room. I gratefully took the keys and walked up the stairs with Mirta. After we got to the fifth floor, we got to our room as soon as we exited the elevator, for our room was right in front of the elevator itself. We got into the room and sat down. We rested for a while as we talked to each other about a lot of things. After a while of talking, Mirta and I just laid down on the bed and just watched television for a while. But then, Mirta got up and went to the bathroom.

"I'm just going to change into my nightgown, X, I'll be right out," Mirta said, closing the door behind her. I just continued watching the news, for the follow-up story on the fight I was in downtown had come on. Fifteen minutes later, Mirta came out of the bathroom with a really sexy nightgown on. I gulped in nervousness. Mirta looked down in nervousness as she got into bed with me. After laying next to me for about fifteen minutes, I looked at her in nervousness.

"Mirta, are you sure we should be—" I had started to say, but Mirta put her finger on my mouth to shush me. Then she looked up at me, a nervous and embarrassed smile forming on her face.

"At first, it bothered me how you looked exactly alike. Two completely different people, but look exactly the same..."

"What do you mean, Mirta?" I asked.

"There was a boy I had liked when I was 12. We were closer than me and Lucy. But, one day, he disappeared on a mission. I wrote to him a few times after he left, but he never wrote back. I heard he had disappeared shortly after arriving in the Kingdom of Solaria..."

"I'm sorry to hear that," I said. "But what's that got to do with what you're saying? I don't even understand what you're saying."

"You're different from my crush. Things are different..." Mirta said quietly. "Alchemist... I'm searching for you..."

"Huh?" I said in confusion.

"I want to meet you..." Mirta said, looking down in embarrassment.

"But I'm right here," I said in confusion.

"I know," Mirta said, still embarrassed. "What I mean is... I want to meet... you."

I looked at her, still confused. But then I realized what she meant, and I smiled. I use my finger to lift her chin so Mirta could see me. When she looks in my eyes, I smiled at her and kissed her passionately. When we broke off our kiss, I looked at my beautiful girlfriend and smiled at her.

"It's nice to meet you, Mirta of Alfea," I said with a slightly sly smile.

Mirta smiled. Then we shared another kiss. It started to get a lot more passionate for both of us. We started having sex. But I won't go into the details. A few hours later after doing it, we were both sleeping comfortably in each other's arms. But Mirta got up and went to the bathroom. I woke up shortly after hearing her close the bathroom. I heard a sound from a magical device sound with a beeping. Five minutes later, Mirta came out of the bathroom. I sat up with a slightly uneasy look on my face. I sighed uneasily.

"You're pregnant... aren't you?" I asked my girlfriend. She sat down next to me, looking at me, scared. Then she looked down, nodding slowly.

"I didn't think this would happen. I didn't want it to..." she started to say, crying. I pulled her into an embrace as we sat there. I slowly started to feel around her stomach.

"Well, as I always said back home, Mirta," I started to say, "Everything happens for a reason, sweetheart. I have a feeling my brother had a hand in this." I looked back down, in slight fear. "We'll have to report this to Ms. Faragonda tomorrow. I don't know what either she or Professor Saladin will say. In the worst case scenario, we might be expelled." I was silent for a few minutes, an unfocused look in my eyes.

"But..." Mirta started to say, but I shushed her. I smiled.

"But my brother spoke to me just now." I said, smiling. "He already told Ms. Faragonda and Professor Saladin in a dream that you had gotten pregnant. And he said that they'll talk to us, but they won't expel us. But we're under their mercy tomorrow." Mirta looked at me, still afraid. But then she nodded slowly and put her hand on her stomach on top of mine.

"But whatever the reason for you getting pregnant by me," I said, hugging my girlfriend, "We'll get through this... together."

"I guess so, because I don't want to face this alone." Mirta said. I gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Let's get back to sleep, Mirta. We have an eventful day ahead of us tomorrow." I said, getting back under the covers.

Mirta yawned and said, "Yeah, you're right. We'll have to go up in front of Ms. Faragonda and Ms. Griselda tomorrow."

Then we snuggled closer to each other. In less than fifteen minutes, we were asleep. Tomorrow would be really eventful for both me and Mirta.


End file.
